


I Wish

by Nienor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, kinda domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienor/pseuds/Nienor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel had been in a relationship for a while but Dean still has some trouble showing Castiel just how much he loves the other, but there are times when he just lets go and showers his lover with small actions in a way to show him that he loves him and that everything has been worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish

 

I wish....

I wish that I could... 

Hold him.

I wish that I could hold him close and never let him go. I wish that   
I could erase all the anger that lurks deep within his bright charcoal  
eyes with one simple embrace. An embrace that would change everything   
between us, one that would help us to rise from the level our   
relationship sits at. From casual lovers to adoring partners. But   
maybe that would take more than just a hug. Maybe I should... 

Wish...   
  
Wish that I could...   
  
Kiss him.

Shower him with soft butterfly kisses that would tell him exactly how   
I feel about him. Kisses that would explain the deep feelings that I   
have for him, the things that I'm not allowed to utter out loud. Maybe   
if I could kiss him -just like that- then words wouldn't be needed.   
Though sometimes a kiss fails to change the world. What if it doesn't   
change our world? Maybe then I should wish...   
  
That...   
  
That I could...   
  
Touch him.

Caress every inch of his body with a warm caring hand. Touch him in   
a way that would bring him to his knees as he screamed with ecstasy.   
No, not scream. Never screaming. Screaming symbolises pain and he has   
suffered so much already. Perhaps a touch wouldn't help him to   
understand. I suppose...   
  
I...   
  
I could...   
  
Say the words.

I could whisper them into his always listening ear. After all, he   
tells them to me whenever he has the chance. It should only be fair   
then that I return the little phrase -the one that means so much-   
to him. But what if he doesn't understand the full extent of my   
words? What if he thinks that I love him like a brother or a friend?   
What if he doesn't realise that I'm *in* love with him? Perhaps...   
  
I...   
  
I could...   
  
Put them all together... 

I walk silently out of the bunker and find him leaning on the wall outside  
as he studies the light of the moon. Smiling softly, I tilt my   
head to admire the picture he makes. One long pale finger twirls   
unconsciously with a lock of black hair as his  eyes flash  
with curiosity and open joy. His face holds an expression of complete   
relaxation and wonder, something that is very rare to see but that  
doesn't look out of place.   
  
The light of the moon plays off of his features and completes the   
ethereal image that he makes.   
  
And suddenly I remember why I love him.

"Cas" I call out in a voice barely above a whisper as I hold   
my arms out to him, "Come here"   
  
Looking over his shoulder at me he smiles affectionately, arching   
one perfect eyebrow at my odd request before slowly making his   
way over to where I stand.   
  
And for one simple -but not so simple- moment I hold him close to   
me in a loving embrace. He just stands there in a   
bewildered state but accepting the kind silence as I breathe in everything  
that is him and cherish every little breath he makes before I...   
  
Before I place a soft butterfly kiss on his forehead, caress one   
cool cheek and whisper three little words into his ear, "I love you"

******

And I can honestly say, as I sit here in the comfort of our couch  
with his head in my lap -while he insists on attempting to memorise   
the names of all the capitals in the world- that the smile that appeared   
on his face, that night while he was looking at the sky, made the last few minutes worth the waiting.  
  
In fact, I think it made everything worthwhile.   
  
And I now...   
  
I no longer...   
  
Wish...   
  
For...   
  
Anything.

 


End file.
